A l'aube d'une bataille finale
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Après l'affrontement contre Xéhanort, Sora a disparu. La bataille pour sauver Kingdom Hearts a débuté. Riku, nouveau maître de la Keyblade, part à sa recherche et doit vaincre la nouvelle menace de Xéhanort dans de nouveaux mondes. Suite de Kingdom Hearts 3D, SoRiku et d'autre couple
1. Un nouveau départ

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et de Disney^^.**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Soriku et d'autres, je ne sais pas encore.**

**Genre: Aventure/Romance/Humour.**

**Résumé: Après l'affrontement contre Xéhanort, Sora a disparu. La bataille pour sauver Kingdom Hearts a débuté. Riku, nouveau maître de la Keyblade, part à sa recherche et doit vaincre la nouvelle menace de Xéhanort dans de nouveaux mondes. **

**Note de l'auteur: Ceci est la suite de Kingdom Hearts 3D. Je me suis remis récemment sur les jeux vidéos de Kingdom Hearts et franchement, j'adore toujours autant^^. Le seul hic que j'ai trouvé dans l'histoire c'est que les méchants reviennent toujours donc attendez-vous à revoir Maléfique et Pat Hibulaire (qui était également dans Dream Drop Distance). Ainsi que plein d'autre monde inédit que je trouvais amusant de mettre (ce serait souvent des mondes Walt Disney). Voilà, donc j'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ **_

L'affrontement dans les mondes des rêves était terminé. Malheureusement, Xéhanort était de retour et avec la ferme intention de fabriquer la X-Blade.

Seulement, son plan avait été déjoué grâce à Riku, Axel ou Lea ainsi que le roi Mickey qui avait sauvé Sora d'un terrible destin, celui d'être le treizième réceptacle de Xéhanort.

Cette folle aventure remplie de problème avait permis à Riku de devenir maître de la Keyblade et à Axel de devenir un porteur de la Keyblade. Malheureusement, depuis peu, les ennuies étaient revenus et Sora avait disparu. Personne ne savait où il était et cela commencer à inquiéter Riku qui connaissait le talent divin de Sora: celui de s'attirer les pires ennuies.

Dans la Tour Mystérieuse, une importante réunion débuta. A sa tête, le grand sorcier, Yen Sid. Il était assis sur son siège vêtu de sa traditionnelle tenue bleue et de son chapeau pointu. Le maître caressa doucement sa barbe grise tellement il était pris dans ses réflexions. Le vieil homme savait pertinemment que Xéhanort n'allait pas rester sur cet échec.

Riku regardait Yen-Sid de ses yeux d'un bleu clair presque limpide. Ses cheveux couleurs argentés arrivaient au dessus de sa nuque. Il avait sa tenue habituelle composée d'un haut jaune avec des liserés blancs ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu. Le jeune garçon était accompagné d'un vieil ami, le roi Mickey. Ce dernier était une petite souris qui regardait Yen-Sid avec beaucoup de patiente et de crainte.

- Riku, commença le vieil homme, il semblerait que Xéhanort ait décidé de bouger. Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la trace de Sora. J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'est pas fait attraper par cet homme. Riku, je veux que tu partes à la recherche de Sora et que tu protèges les mondes attaqués par les nouvelles créatures de Xéhanort.

- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda l'argenté

- Des nouvelles créatures ont surgi des ténèbres, intervint Mickey, j'en ai vu une de mes propres yeux. Elles prennent possessions d'un humain ou d'un objet lui faisant totalement perdre la tête.

- Comme les ombres-fleurs? dit Riku

- Non, c'est bien plus féroce. Nous ne savons rien de ces créatures à part qu'elles sont sans doute le nouveau stade des sans-cœurs ombres. On les nomme des Shadows, répondit Yen-Sid.

- Nous voilà face à un nouvel ennemi avant c'était les Nescients, les sans-cœurs, les similis, les cauchemars et maintenant les Shadows, ragea presque le roi, nous devons vaincre cette menace et arrêter Xéhanort avant qu'il ne réussisse à fabriquer la X-Blade pour ouvrir la porte de Kingdom Hearts et ainsi pouvoir envahir les mondes de ténèbres.

Riku fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de régler un problème seul mais la dernière fois, Sora était endormi dans la fleur pour récupérer sa mémoire.

- Tu devras te rendre dans les mondes qui ont besoins de ton aide et verrouiller des serrures pour ouvrir d'autres passerelles mais tu connais déjà tout ça, sourit le sorcier, Riku, tu vas devoir aller te changer comme ça tu ne subiras pas de changement lors de tes arrivés dans un nouveau monde. Ceci est un petit cadeau pour ton statue de maître.

Riku regardait sa nouvelle tenue et il reconnut celle qu'il avait portée durant son voyage dans les mondes endormis. L'argenté partit l'enfiler et il revint quelque temps après. Donald et Dingo étaient là, discutant avec le roi. Ce dernier aperçut son ami et il lui sourit tendrement.

- Je pars dès maintenant. Je dois retrouver au plus vite Sora, dit Riku

- Je comprends ton inquiétude, nous la partageons tous mais ne commets pas d'imprudence et fais attention aux Shadows, dit Yen-Sid.

Riku hocha la tête avant de quitter la Tour mystérieuse à bord d'un vaisseau Gummi.

Il y avait qu'un seul monde et l'argenté décida d'aller le visiter en premier.

En descendant du véhicule, Riku regretta d'avoir pris un tel monde. Il regardait autour de lui et il ne vit que des sucreries en tout genre allant des bâtons de réglisse, des cannes à sucre au chocolat. Le jeune maître se demandait si ce monde était vraiment en danger car il ne voyait aucune menace.

Soudain, un véhicule de course passa près de lui manquant de l'écraser. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer son chauffard qu'il était déjà parti.

- Dans quel genre de monde suis-je atterri? se demanda Riku, je suis sur que Sora aurait été plus qu'heureux en voyant ce monde remplit de bonbon.

Tout d'un coup, d'autres voitures manquèrent de percuter Riku mais contrairement au premier, les véhicules l'encerclèrent. Des soldats en biscuit pointèrent leur carambar sur l'argenté qui leva les mains bien haut. Il avait l'impression de revivre la même chose que dans le monde de Tron sauf que les armes semblaient faire moins mal. Les soldats conduisent Riku dans un immense palais construit en pain d'épice. Le maître de la Keyblade commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ces pâtisseries. Il entra dans un immense hall où il fut étonné en voyant le trône. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas de siège.

Une voiture passa une porte et s'installa à la place du trône surprenant Riku. Celui qui semblait être le roi était un petit homme tout chauve avec une couronne en or. Un énorme nez rouge était visible au milieu de son visage.

- Votre sucrerie, dit l'un des gardes, nous avons trouvé cette chose près du lac caramel. Il perturbait le bon fonctionnement de votre course.

- Je vois et qui êtes-vous? demanda sa sucrerie d'un ton un peu aigre.

- Je me nomme Riku, répondit-il

- Riku? De quel jeu venez-vous? Faîtes-vous votre Turbo? s'exclama le roi d'une voix énervée, je refuse!

- Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne viens d'aucun jeu et je ne comprends pas non plus votre histoire de "Turbo", énonça le maître de la Keyblade

- Si vous venez d'aucun jeu, êtes-vous un joueur? S'étonna le souverain.

- Je ne sais pas, je cherche seulement mon ami, Sora.

- Sora? Désolé de vous dire ça mais nous ne connaissons aucun Sora, dit le roi, voyez-vous, je suis sa suprême sucrerie et je m'occupe de tous les problèmes de mon royaume. Je dois avouer que ces derniers temps, j'ai un énorme problème avec un coureur.

Riku alla vers sa sucrerie qui lui intima d'avancer.

- Cela remonte à quelque semaine, une personne s'est inscrite sur mes courses, une « anomalie » devrais-je dire. Et ceci grâce à une autre personne qui s'est inscrite à une course. Ce concurrent a offert une pièce à cette « anomalie ». Grâce à cette pièce, elle peut désormais concourir à la grande course pour se qualifier en tant que joueur de notre jeu. Malheureusement, cette « anomalie » n'a aucunement le droit de participer à une course. J'aimerai que vous me rendiez un petit service, dit le roi, j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez ces deux personnes nuisibles au bon fonctionnement de Sugar Rush.

Riku se mit à réfléchir, se demandant si « l'anomalie » n'était pas l'un des Shadows dont parler le vieux Yen-Sid. L'argenté accepta la mission du roi qui lui tandis un croquis des deux individus. L'un était un garçon avec des lunettes d'aviateur noires sur son nez et quelques bonbons tels que du réglisse, des dragibus et autres sucreries dans ses cheveux couleurs châtains tirant vers le blond. L'autre personne était une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns attachés en couette haute, elle avait également des bonbons dans ses cheveux ainsi que des yeux marron chocolat.

- Ce sont ces individus! s'exclama sa sucrerie.

- Bien, je les stopperai votre sucrerie, dit Riku.

- Faîtes attention au garçon, il est dangereux, prévint-il

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je gagnerai.

Riku quitta le château pour partir à la recherche des deux personnes recherchées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa sucrerie n'arrivait pas à venir à bout de deux fauteurs de trouble.

Tout d'un coup, un autre véhicule passa près de Riku qui avait ras-le-bol de manquer de se faire écraser. Puis en vint d'autres qui semblaient rouler vers une direction bien précise. L'argenté ne réfléchit pas et il se mit à courir à la poursuite des véhicules.

Il arriva sur une plaine remplie de chocolat noir, blanc et sans doute au lait. Riku se cacha dans un arbre à sucette observant les personnes présentes. C'était un groupe de fille qui entourait le fameux « garçon à problème ». L'argenté regardait la scène cherchant à voir un peu mieux la personne derrière ces lunettes d'aviateur.

- Tu fais honte au coureur! s'exclama une jeune fille avec une cerise sur sa tête, de quel droit tu offres ta pièce à cette « anomalie »!

Le garçon ne répliqua pas préférant rester sur son véhicule fait avec des sucreries. Il était accoudé à sa voiture les bras croisés avant de monter sur son engin roulant.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, répliqua sèchement l'inconnu avant de démarrer comme un fou pour vite disparaître.

Les filles étaient énervées tellement que leur visage ressemblait à des fraises tagadas.

- Nous devons empêcher « l'anomalie » de jouer avant que l'arcane n'ouvre demain, ragea la fille cerise, sinon on risque d'être déconnecté du système et finir notre vie sans jeu.

- Oui mais au moins nous serions débarrassés de « l'anomalie », sourit une fille avec un chapeau en pain d'épice.

Riku n'arrêtait pas d'entendre depuis qu'il était rentré dans ce monde les mots « anomalie » et « course ». Il voulait connaître le problème de ce monde car il ne comprenait rien du tout. On lui avait demandé d'attraper deux individus dont un était une « anomalie ». Mais qu'était-ce une "anomalie"?

Il décida de quitter le terrain de chocolat pour une forêt de sucrerie. L'argenté réfléchissait au problème qu'il avait déjà rencontré auparavant mais trouver un Shadow dans un tel monde était comme une mission quasi-impossible. Personne ne lui avait expliqué comment il pouvait reconnaître ces créatures? Il tendit sa main pour faire apparaître sa Keyblade, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle ressemblait fortement à une aile de démon avec sa forme ainsi que sa couleur noir tirant vers le bleu et rouge.

Riku leva la tête et il vit une grande montagne brune avec de la crème chantilly qui l'entourait. Le maître de la Keyblade savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir avec toute cette pâtisserie autour de lui.

Soudain, sortant de la montagne, Riku vit une petite fille qui ressemblait à la demoiselle qu'il doit attraper. La jeune fille sourit en s'étirant.

- Et voilà une leçon de conduite finit! Sourit-elle avant de voir Riku.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre avec un sourire innocent.

- Vous êtes un de mes fans? demanda-t-elle, mais il ne fallait pas c'est trop d'honneur.

Tout d'un coup, Riku eut l'impression de voir comme un grésillement provenant de la jeune fille comme si elle n'existait pas. Le phénomène se reproduit une deuxième fois surprenant le maître.

- Désolé pour ceci, cela m'arrive de temps en temps! Rit-elle.

Une explosion retentit derrière elle et elle courut à l'intérieur rouspétant. Riku fronça les sourcils avant de suivre la jeune fille à l'intérieur de la montagne. L'argenté n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de voir un volcan version sucré. Le garçon vit la brune courir vers le type qu'il avait vu en compagnie des filles bonbons.

- Sky! Tu vas bien! S'inquiéta la brune

- Oui ne t'en fait pas Vanellope, répondit l'autre, j'ai juste accidentellement frappé un mentos à la menthe qui a atterri dans la lave de coca-cola. Je retente!

Le garçon prit le volant et il se mit à rouler de plus en plus vite suivant un parcours déjà prêt sous l'encouragement de la jeune fille qui grésillait de temps en temps.

Riku voyait le type rouler avec aisance et la jeune fille brune vint vers lui.

- Je me nomme Vanellope! Sourit-elle innocemment, tu viens également te participer à la course?

- Non, répondit Riku

- Tu fais ton Turbo? s'exclama la fille alors qu'un bruit sonore retentit derrière elle.

Les deux personnes virent le conducteur sur le sol avec son véhicule à côté de lui.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre des cours supplémentaires, dit le fameux Sky.

- Ne t'en fait pas, sourit Vanellope, après tout, tu as fini deuxième à la précédente course. Tu l'as fais pour moi.

- Tu es donc « l'anomalie », dit Riku sortant sa Keyblade.

Vanellope se retourna effrayer et alors que l'argenté allait frapper la jeune fille de sa Keyblade. Mais c'était sans compter l'autre individu qui s'interposa entre le maître et la brune. Riku écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'épée qui bloquait la sienne, c'était une Keyblade.

Un sourire prit le visage de l'inconnu.

- Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite, Riku, dit l'étranger propulsant le maître un peu plus loin.

Le garçon releva ses lunettes d'aviateur laissant apparaître des yeux d'un bleu océan et innocent.

- Ravi de te revoir mon vieil ami, sourit-il

Riku écarquilla les yeux.

- Sora?


	2. Sugar Rush

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise^^**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Sugar Rush**_

Riku était perdu, que faisait son ami dans un monde comme celui-ci et ainsi aider la fameuse « anomalie » ? Les choses prenaient un tournant effrayant voir même terrifiant.

- Sky? Tout va bien? demanda Vanellope paniquée.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, sourit le dit Sky

- Pourquoi te faire appeler _Sky_, Sora? répliqua Riku

- Sora? S'étonna la jeune fille, ah oui, ton ancien prénom. Monsieur le bougon, sachez que c'est moi qui ai trouvé ce magnifique prénom pour qu'il puisse participer aux courses sans que personne ne le connaisse.

Vanellope semblait fière d'elle mais le regard que lui lançait Riku la dissuada de sourire encore plus. Sora se mit devant elle comme pour la protéger de son ami d'enfance.

- Tu as rencontré sa sucrerie, n'est-ce pas? Cracha presque le châtain

- Comment- s'étonna Riku

- Ton regard sur Vanellope, c'est le même que porte tous les coureurs. Tu ne sais rien de ce monde et pourtant tu n'hésites pas à attaquer une innocente! s'exclama Sora, elle n'est en aucun cas une « anomalie »!

Riku écarquilla les yeux, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Sora comme ça. Jamais, il n'avait osé s'énerver, il souriait toujours rester positif mais au grand jamais il ne s'était énervé.

Sora soupira avant de quitter le volcan de coca-cola. Riku le suivit lançant un dernier regard à Vanellope. En sortant, il vit son ami assis sur un gros bonbon. L'argenté ne put qu'admirer Sora. Il le contemplait comme si le châtain était la chose la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers Riku avant de détourner le regard, réveillant l'argenté qui s'avança vers son ami pour s'accouder sur le bonbon.

- Tu sembles bien le connaître ce monde, dit finalement Riku

- J'ai appris plein de chose en effet, répondit Sora sans regarder son ami.

- Donc tu peux répondre à quelques unes de mes questions?

- Si tu veux, que veux-tu savoir? Soupira-t-il

- Pourquoi tout le monde appelle Vanellope, « l'anomalie »?

Sora écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser respirant un grand coup.

- Tu as bien vu, n'est-ce pas? Les bugs qu'elle fait de temps en temps?

- Hn, répondit Riku

- Pour les jeux, une « anomalie » désigne un défaut de programme. Une personne qui ne devrait pas exister. Vanellope est nommée « anomalie » car selon sa sucrerie, elle n'est qu'un bug dans ce jeu. Mais moi, je ne pense pas du tout ça, sa sucrerie a interdit Vanellope de concourir car si elle joue et qu'elle franchit la ligne d'arrivée, Vanellope pourra être sélectionnée pour les joueurs de l'arcane. Malheureusement, c'est là que vient le problème de sa sucrerie. Vanellope a des bugs et si elle beugue durant son utilisation. Le jeu sera noté en panne et défectueux. Tous les coureurs devront quitter le jeu mais une seule personne ne pourra pas quitter le jeu, Vanellope, car ses bugs la retiendront ici.

Riku le regardait, surpris encore plus qu'il ne l'ait été auparavant.

- Et pour l'histoire de « Turbo »? demanda l'argenté

- C'est en réalité l'histoire d'un coureur nommé Turbo. C'était à l'époque des premiers jeux vidéo, Turbo était le meilleur coureur de voiture. Seulement, il fut détrôné par un autre jeu du même type alors Turbo décida de quitter son jeu pour infiltrer un autre jeu. Les deux jeux furent mis hors-service. Aujourd'hui, quand quelqu'un parle de « faire son Turbo » c'est quitter son jeu pour aller comme un virus envahir celui d'un autre.

- Sa sucrerie pensait que j'allais faire une chose pareille, mais pourquoi il ne t'a rien fait? S'étonna Riku

- Comment dire, j'ai le physique d'un membre de Sugar Rush, répondit Sora avec un petit sourire.

Le châtain baissa désormais la tête avant de regarder au loin.

- Je veux aider Vanellope car je trouve ça injuste ce qu'ils font, dit-il, elle mérite de concourir comme tout le monde.

- Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider, sourit Riku

- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es là? S'étonna Sora, je te manque tellement que tu es parti à ma recherche. Pour une fois qu'on inverse les rôles. Tu vois que ce n'est pas drôle de chercher quelqu'un dans tout l'univers.

- Une menace arrive, répondit l'argenté, Xéhanort a décidé de bouger. Il a créé de nouvelles créatures qui pourraient être la phase suivante des sans-cœurs, les Shadows. Yen-Sid et le roi Mickey ne possèdent pas beaucoup d'information sur eux. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est que les Shadows prennent possession du corps d'une personne.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il allait bouger un moment donné. Cette fois-là, je ne me ferai plus avoir, dit Sora, je te le promets. Quant à tes Shadows, sache que Vanellope n'en ait pas un.

- Sans doute.

Sora sourit à Riku. Soudain, un cri retentit à l'intérieur du volcan et les deux amis rentrèrent en trombe pour voir une espèce d'insecte sombre avec Vanellope dans ses mains. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux avant de sortir sa Keyblade "Chaîne Royal" pour s'élancer sur le monstre. L'insecte était une sorte de scarabée possédant des ailes dans son dos. Sora s'élança sur le monstre pointant son arme. Malheureusement, l'insecte frappa le châtain qui percuta violemment une paroi du volcan.

Riku courut vers Sora l'aidant à se relever alors que Vanellope se faisait enlever par l'insecte. Le châtain était énervé et son ami le voyait bien.

Le maître de la Keyblade se demandait si c'était vraiment son ami d'enfance tellement il avait changé. Pourtant, il voyait encore l'innocent Sora à travers lui.

- Riku, je dois aller sauver Vanellope que tu le veuilles ou pas, c'est mon ami et sa sucrerie ne me la volera pas, répliqua Sora.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sora? Je ne te reconnais pas, s'exclama l'argenté

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

- J'en ai assez. Assez de toujours me reposer sur les autres, tu m'as sauvé lorsque Xéhanort a voulu prendre possession de mon corps. Axel était là également mais j'ai l'impression de servir à rien. Je n'étais même pas censé avoir la Keyblade. Elle est venue à moi seulement parce que tu n'étais plus digne de l'avoir. En tout cas pas encore. Jamais je n'aurai du la posséder, pleura Sora, je... Je voulais prouver à tout le monde que oui, je la méritais mais regarde je ne suis même pas capable de sauver une personne. Je ne suis même pas digne de la porter. Je ne suis qu'un jouet, un point qu'on bouge l'échiquier, cette histoire n'était même pas censée me concerner, je ne suis personne et je serai à jamais, personne.

Sur sa longue tirade, Sora sortit à l'extérieur. Riku courut pour essayer de le retenir mais le châtain avait disparu, encore une fois. Son coeur s'était serré en entendant les mots de son ami. Il aurait du se douter qu'il n'était pas bien mais il n'aurait cru que c'était par rapport à une chose pareille. L'argenté décida de partir au château de sa sucrerie pour récupérer Vanellope.

En arrivant, il vit une grande explosion ameutant tous les biscuits. Riku avait une petite idée de qui avait pu faire une chose pareille surtout en voyant Sora courir avec la fille aux cheveux bruns avec des bonbons.

Son ami écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'argenté.

Soudain, un grondement retentit et le trio se mit à courir jusqu'à une voiture de course. Sora monta au volant, surprenant Riku.

- Monte Riku! Ordonna le châtain

- Tu as le permis? demanda l'argenté.

- A deux ans près on ne va pas chipoter, répliqua Sora d'un ton plutôt innocent, allez! Monte!

Le plus vieux soupira avant de monter à l'arrière du véhicule alors que le mur en pain d'épice se fit détruire par un monstre. Riku écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant le visage de sa sucrerie mais il avait le corps d'un insecte. Son visage était parsemé par des traces rouges vifs. Son corps d'arthropode était violet avec des rayures jaunes.

La voiture partit en trombe étonnant l'argenté qui s'accrocha rapidement à la première chose à porter de main, entre autre le véhicule. Vanellope encourageait Sora à rouler plus vite pour s'éloigner du monstre tandis que ce dernier gagnait du terrain. La petite brune remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose au conducteur et elle baissa les lunettes d'aviateur de Sora sur son nez. Ce dernier augmenta rapidement sa vitesse distançant leur poursuivant.

- On peut m'expliquer, dit Riku.

- Attends Riku, j'ai un message, répliqua Sora touchant ses lunettes d'aviateur et un hologramme de Yen-Sid apparut sur le tableau de bord.

-_ Sora?_ S'étonna le vieil homme,_ Riku, tu as réussi à le trouver? _

_-_ Que se passe-t-il maître? Pourquoi Turbo nous poursuit avec une forme d'insecte? demanda Sora évitant les objets qu'on lui lançait sur sa route, bon sang, Riku occupe-toi de la conversation car c'est dangereux en ce moment.

-_ Nous avons découvert des renseignements sur les Shadows, nous avons trouvé des petites notes dans un vieux rapport d'Ansem le Sage. L'ancien monarque avait fait des recherches sur les Nescients avant de s'occuper des cœurs. Il avait d'ailleurs un très bon rapport avec le vieux Xéhanort. Ensemble, il avait travaillé sur un Nescient un peu particulier, son nom est Vanitas._

- Vanitas? S'étonna Riku, qui c'est?

- _On peut affirmer que physiquement c'est le portrait craché de Sora. Je vous envoie des images,_ dit Yen-Sid.

Sur le tableau de bord, la photo d'un garçon brun aux yeux jaunes vifs apparut. Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'image.

-_ Ils ont fait des recherches ensemble sur la composition du corps de Vanitas. Ce Nescient est un être entièrement contrôlé par les ténèbres. Les Shadows ont la même structure organique que Vanitas. Entre autre ce sont des copies de Vanitas mais modifier._

_-_ Comment ça? Expliquez-nous clairement! s'exclama Sora se concentrant sur la route.

-_ Vanitas a disparu en même temps que Ventus car Vanitas était la moitié de Ventus. Si Vanitas était les ténèbres, Ventus était la lumière, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Vanitas n'était autre que la moitié de Ventus et sa partie ténèbres__..._

_-_ Les Shadows cherchent à devenir complet, souffla Riku

-_ Exactement, les Shadows cherchent des hôtes pour fusionner avec la partie sombre du coeur des gens. _

- Donc si je comprends bien, vous pensez que Turbo est possédé par un Shadow et qu'il a fusionné avec les ténèbres de ce type, résuma Sora

- Turbo? demanda l'argenté

- Sa sucrerie n'était autre que Turbo. J'ai fait peut-être un peu trop de grabuge en entrant de le palais royal, les vieilles habitudes, sourit le châtain

- Oui, Sky n'a peur de personne, intervint Vanellope, je me souviens comme il m'a sauvé. Il avait sorti une clé et il s'est opposé à l'armée du roi. En me sauvant, le majordome de sa sucrerie était d'ailleurs venu s'excuser, disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'est là que l'imposteur est apparu. Je l'ai touché et il s'est mis à beuguer comme une anomalie avant de prendre le visage d'un autre homme.

- Il s'est présenté comme étant « Turbo » le plus grand pilote de tous les temps. C'est lui qui a transformé Vanellope en « anomalie », il l'a déconnectée du serveur principal.

-_ Vous devez rétablir l'ordre des choses,_ dit Yen-Sid avant de disparaître.

Soudain, Sora écarquilla les yeux en voyant le parcours de la course.

- Sora rentre dedans! s'exclama Vanellope.

Le châtain hocha la tête passa la ligne de départ pour commencer la course improvisée. Riku voyait leur adversaire marteler le sol poussant la ligne de départ de sa grosse tête.

- Vous ne m'échapperez pas! s'exclama l'insecte.

- Sora dépêche-toi, paniqua la brune.

Le conducteur appuya plus fortement sur la pédale d'accélération. Riku écarquilla les yeux en voyant des balles de bonbon sur le chemin.

- Rassure-moi Sora, tu sais utiliser des freins? demanda l'argenté.

- Des quoi? S'étonna le châtain

- Euh, intervint Vanellope, Sky a du mal à utiliser la pédale de frein entre autre, il ne sait pas freiner en cas d'extrême urgence.

- Quoi! Sora, si tu me tues je te jure que tu mourras avec moi, répliqua Riku, je savais que je n'aurai jamais du monter avec une personne sans permis.

- Hey, je ne te permets pas, tu as bien conduit une moto pourquoi quand c'est moi qui conduit tout le monde n'est pas content! s'exclama Sora, plus jamais, je ne te sauverai la mise!

- Pour l'instant, nous devons passer le champ de chewing-gum ball! dit Vanellope en coupant les deux amis.

- Pas de problème

Sora roula vers une case transparente et un engin en forme de canon sortit. Le châtain visa derrière lui frappant une boule de chewing-gum mâchouillée sur leur adversaire qui se fit prendre dans les mailles du filet collant.

- Joli tir, sourit Vanellope

- Oui, je te confie la suite. Avec Riku, on s'occupe de sa sucrerie ou de Turbo, dit Sora levant son pied de l'accélérateur pour laisser Vanellope s'installer, finie la course et deviens un vrai joueur.

Sora se mit au côté de Riku qui hocha la tête.

- « _**Gravité**_ », s'exclama le châtain alors qu'une bulle les souleva dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol.

Le plus petit des deux garçons enleva ses lunettes et regarda son ami.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai un peu pété les plombs, tu n'y es pour rien. J'avais juste besoin de prouver à moi-même ce que je vaux vraiment, expliqua Sora

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, crois-moi. On fait de nouveau équipe?

- Et comment partenaire, sourit le châtain frappant son poing contre celui de Riku avant de se mettre en position de combat alors que l'insecte se dépatouillait dans le chewing-gum pour sortir de là.

Les deux garçons coururent vers lui mais soudain, la partie insecte se détacha de sa sucrerie. Sora écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le kidnappeur de Vanellope. Le roi sortit du chewing-gum facilement reprenant une autre apparence. Il était tout blanc à part son casque qui possédait des liserés rouges avec inscrit le numéro 1. Ses yeux étaient jaunes vifs pouvant effrayer n'importe qui.

- De quel droit vous vous interposez entre ma proie et moi, souffla Turbo, je suis le meilleur, personne n'est plus fort que moi!

L'insecte rentra de nouveau dans le corps de l'homme blanc avant de reprendre sa taille auparavant.

- Une fois que je me serais débarrassé de vous, j'irai m'occuper de « l'anomalie »...

- Vanellope n'est pas une « anomalie »! Le coupa Sora, c'est une personne comme les autres et nous t'empêcherons de lui faire le moindre mal!

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent à l'assaut de leur adversaire qui s'amusait à utiliser ses ailes pour voler hors de la portée de Sora et de Riku. Le châtain jurait divers nom d'oiseau face à la lâcheté de leur ennemi. Ce dernier souriait en voyant les deux garçons chercher désespérément une solution.

- « _**Brasier**_ », s'exclama Sora tirant une boule de feu qui atteignit la cible qui tomba lourdement au sol.

Riku courut derrière coupant ses ailes. Malheureusement, la queue du monstre frappa l'argenté à l'abdomen l'amenant vers le terrain de chewing-gum ball. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Sora qui réceptionna son ami avec un sort de « gravité ». Le châtain haletait n'ayant pas l'habitude d'utiliser un grand nombre de fois un sort.

L'insecte revint à la charge pour faire payer aux héros de la Keyblade leur acte. Sora s'élança sur son adversaire parant son bras pour retenir son adversaire alors que Riku courait vers eux, L'argenté fit un double saut avant de planter sa Keyblade dans le dos de leur adversaire. Une vapeur noire s'en échappa et le maître de la Keyblade retira rapidement sa Keyblade pour aller vers Sora qui était surpris.

Le roi passa de ses deux têtes, celle de Turbo à sa sucrerie, avant de disparaître dans un nuage sombre où un coeur s'en échappa.

- Je croyais que c'était un nouveau stade des Nescients avec l'histoire de Vanitas, souffla Sora

- Il semblerait que Xéhanort a créé quelque chose d'affreux, les Shadows doivent être vraiment effrayant, dit Riku

- Hn, mais maintenant, je suis là et je ne te laisserai pas t'en occuper tout seul. Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi l'examen, je ne suis peut-être pas un maître de la Keyblade mais je sais la manier, sourit le châtain.

- Dans ce cas, d'autre monde nous attend, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour affronter ces créatures.

- D'abord, je dois finir une chose importante.

Sora sourit avant de courir vers la ligne de départ qui sera bientôt la ligne d'arrivée. Le châtain respira fortement avant de pointer sa Keyblade vers le panneau au sol, lançant le sort « gravité ». Le jeune garçon se concentrait avant de remettre l'objet en place et les écritures « arrivée » se formèrent sur l'écran.

Soudain, une serrure apparut et les deux amis sourirent pointant leur Keyblade sur la serrure, déclenchant une grande lumière. Au loin, Sora sourit en voyant Vanellope qui conduisait jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée.

- Tu es digne d'avoir la Keyblade, Sora, sourit Riku

Le coeur du châtain rata un battement et il regarda son ami étonnamment avant de sourire à son tour. Vanellope franchit la ligne d'arrivée et une lumière l'enveloppa.

La jeune fille était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose bonbon avec un sucre d'orge dans sa main comme un sceptre.

- Voilà qui tu étais vraiment Vanellope, tu étais une princesse avant que Turbo ne te retire du programme, sourit Sora

- Merci Sky, grâce à toi, j'ai pu retrouver mon programme, je ne suis plus une « anomalie », s'exclama Vanellope sautant dans les bras de son ami, mais dis-moi, je peux t'appeler Sora comme ton ami

Sora rougit avant de dire « oui ».

- Vanellope, désolé mais Sora et moi, on doit repartir. D'autres personnes ont besoin de notre aide, intervint Riku éloignant Sora de la brune un peu trop collante

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais te le retirer ton amoureux, répliqua Vanellope

Les deux garçons piquèrent un fard impressionnant sous le rire de la jeune fille qui tira Sora un peu plus loin de Riku.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret sera en sécurité avec moi. Je ne dirai rien à personne.

Le châtain sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je compte sur toi Vanellope, pleura presque Sora

- Ne pleure pas, les choses s'arrangeront j'en suis certaine, les fins heureuses peuvent également être pour toi.

- Je ne crois pas, souffla le châtain.

- Mais peut-être que si tu en parles avec ton ami, il comprendra peut-être, tenta Vanellope

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça et puis je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance sur ce point. Quand je t'ai dis « à personne » c'est à personne même pas à Riku.

- D'accord, bouda-t-elle

- Je dois y aller

- Mais promets-moi une chose, si jamais ton secret devient trop dure à supporter vient me voir ou je t'en prie parle à quelqu'un.

- Je te le promets, sourit Sora.

Ce dernier courut vers son ami avant de disparaître dans les bois sucrés. Vanellope soupira, elle avait désormais le terrible secret de Sora sur ses frêles épaules et le châtain était formel personne ne devait le savoir. La jeune princesse regarda l'endroit où son ami avait disparut, songeant que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Surtout si Sora s'obstinait à ne rien dire. Riku allait sans doute se sentir trahi de ce terrible secret.

Vanellope décida finalement de laisser les choses se faire.

Dans le vaisseau Gummi, c'était Riku au volant tandis que Sora était aux toilettes. Le jeune garçon vomissait ses boyaux dans l'évier. Du sang était visible dans le lavabo. Le châtain retira son haut laissant apparaître une marque en forme de coeur pile à l'endroit où il s'était lui-même poignardé pour sauver le cœur de Kairi.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Combien de chien?

**Hello tout le monde! Je sais que je poste rapidement le chapitre 3 mais sachant les futurs problèmes avec internet, j'ignore dans combien de temps, je pourrai publier de nouveau donc pour éviter de gros risque je vous poste le chapitre^^. Et puis, j'ai été drôlement motivée à l'écrire.**

**Ceci est un monde dont j'ai toujours rêvé de voir dans les Kingdom Hearts, c'était mon dessin animé préféré quand j'étais petite, que de souvenir^^.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit review en espérant que la suite vous plaise^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Combien de chien?**_

Yen-Sid les avait confiés une nouvelle mission s'occuper de vieille connaissance de Sora, Pongo et Perdita. Malheureusement, il y avait un petit problème, Riku ne subissait pas le changement de forme comme le châtain qui se retrouvera transformer en chien. Le sorcier décida alors de compenser ce léger problème. Le vieil homme avait donné la possibilité à Riku de se transformer également en chien pour pouvoir communiquer avec Pongo et Perdita.

Ces derniers étaient allongés dans leur panier, rêvassant ensemble alors que leur deux maîtres étaient installés à l'étage. Sora était plutôt soulagé. Il avait eu peur qu'avec sa transformation en chien, Riku pouvait voir la marque sur sa poitrine. En pensant à elle, le châtain baissa la tête. Elle était la cause de beaucoup de malheur comme son changement d'humeur. Le garçon admira ses poils qui avaient la même teinte que ses cheveux. Il alla vers le miroir qui se trouvait dans le salon pour regarder son apparence, pendant que Riku parlait avec Pongo et Perdita.

Sora était resté presque pendant tout le voyage dans les toilettes vomissant son propre sang alors que la marque le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Le châtain porta sa patte à sa poitrine avant de se faire harponner par l'un des chiots de Pongo et Perdita.

- Sora! Tu viens regarder avec nous « Ouragan »? demanda-t-il.

Le châtain sourit avant de suivre le Dalmatien dans la salle vidéo. Sora était un peu dégoûté, il avait la taille d'un chiot. Il était sur que s'il était blanc avec des tâches noires on pourrait le prendre pour un des chiots du couple.

Riku arriva quelque seconde avec Pongo et Perdita. L'argenté contrairement à lui était grand, enfin plus grand que Sora. Ses poils avaient de magnifiques teintes argentées, faisant rougir le châtain qui reporta son attention sur la télévision.

- Ce n'est pas pratique d'être un chien, soupira l'argenté.

- C'est de l'expérience. J'étais devenu un lionceau donc marcher à quatre pattes, j'en ai pris l'habitude, sourit Sora

L'émission commença, le châtain était entre les pattes avant de Riku pour regarder le film. Le plus petit comptait pendant les publicités le nombre de chiots. Ils étaient quinze. Ce qui ne manquait pas de surprendre Sora, il se souvenait avoir sauvé quatre vingt dix-neuf chiots et non quinze.

- Les autres chiots appartenaient à des animaleries, nous étions inquiets pour eux. Dès que notre monde a été reconstruit chaque chiot est reparti chez lui, expliqua Perdita

Sora hocha la tête avant de reporter son regard sur la télévision. Le film « Ouragan » parlait d'un chien courageux et d'un chasseur qui cherche à le tuer. Le vrai titre était « Qui va triompher? » mais le châtain pouvait comprendre l'innocence des enfants chiens, se souvenant que plus jeune, il ne connaissait pas non plus le nom des films qui regardaient, il les surnommait. Par exemple, pour regarder un film d'action dont le nom était impossible à retenir, il l'avait appelé par le nom du héro principal où des synonymes le décrivant.

Soudain, tout le monde se tut alors qu'un coup de feu retentit, Sora se serrait de plus en plus contre Riku alors qu'il voyait le pauvre Ouragan allongé au sol. Un chiot du nom de Lucky se posta sur la télévision énervant ses frères et sœur. Lorsque tout d'un coup, le visage du chasseur était en grand sur l'écran. Sora sursauta bousculant un peu l'argenté derrière lui. Les chiots se mirent à aboyer alors qu'Ouragan se jetait sur son adversaire, tombant ensemble du haut d'une falaise pour atterrir dans l'eau.

Le film se finit sur une publicité pour croquette, écœurant Sora et Riku.

- Allez les enfants, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, s'exclama Perdita.

- D'accord mais à condition que Sora reste avec nous, râla un chiot prénommé Patch se collant au châtain

- Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient? demanda la chienne

- Non, je vais les surveiller pendant que Riku sera avec vous, sourit le jeune garçon.

- Super! Tout le monde, Sora reste avec nous! s'exclama Patch sous les acclamations de tous les bébés chiens.

- Bonne chance Sora, sourit Riku avant de suivre Pongo et Perdita.

Le châtain soupira alors qu'il alla suivre Patch dans la cuisine où Nanny prépara les repas des petits chiens. Elle sourit en voyant Sora et elle lui offrit une bonne petite pâtée que le jeune garçon devait manger. Il voyait l'un des chiens manger sa nourriture avec voracité. Sora comprit qu'elle s'était Roly, celle qui mangeait comme quatre. Il fallait dire que c'était un gros chien contrairement à ses frères et sœurs.

...

Du côté de Riku, ce dernier était à l'extérieur avec Pongo et Perdita en direction du parc, pour leur balade nocturne sans les chiots.

...

Sora bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire allant s'endormir avec les bébés chiens sous la surveillance de Nanny.

Soudain, une sonnette réveilla Sora qui remua dans le panier qu'il partageait avec les quinze chiots. Il passa rapidement le rideau de la cuisine pour voir deux hommes, retenus par Nanny qui hurlait qu'elle allait appeler la police. Sora fronça les sourcils alors que les deux inconnus arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Le châtain montra ses crocs faisant rire l'homme qui ressemblait à une asperge. Il avait un béret sur sa tête sombre dévoilant un long nez.

- Regarde Horace, celui là a été trop tacheté à sa naissance qu'il est presque tout noir, rit l'homme, mais la patronne a été formelle tous les chiots de cette maison.

Sora écarquilla les yeux regardant le rideau derrière lui. Il s'élança sur les intrus mordant les carrés de peau à sa portée entre autre la main de l'étranger. Malheureusement, l'homme maigre le prit avec l'autre main par la peau du cou pour le fourré dans un sac nauséabonde. Les quinze autres chiots le suivirent. Le châtain hurlait pour que quelqu'un les entende et aille prévenir Riku ou Pongo et Perdita.

Soudain, le plus vieux des chiots sentit qu'on les avait balancé avant que l'objet se mit à rouler. Sora en était certain, ils étaient dans un véhicule.

- Que va-t-il nous arriver? demanda un chiot prénommé Penny.

- Je n'en sais rien mais j'espère qu'on aura de la nourriture, enchérit Roly

- Ce n'est pas le moment Roly, nous devons sortir de ce sac et prévenir papa, maman et Riku, s'exclama Patch

- Oui mais ce sera compliqué, intervint Sora, déjà nous ignorons qui nous emmène et où ainsi que comment on sort de ce sac. J'espère juste que Nanny va bien et qu'elle a pu prévenir quelqu'un qu'on a été kidnappé.

...

Dans la maison, Pongo et Perdita étaient prêt du panier de leurs enfants, totalement détruit. Riku était inquiet pour Sora, il avait l'impression que le châtain se venger du nombre de fois où il avait du aller le chercher dans les autres mondes.

- La police m'est tout en œuvre pour les retrouver, dit le maître de Pongo. Ce dernier se nommait Roger, il était compositeur de chanson quant à sa femme, son nom était Anita.

L'homme alla vers Riku caressant ses poils argentés.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera également ton ami, le réconforta Roger.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna et le maître de maison courut vers lui pour décrocher. Malheureusement, la voix n'était pas celle de la police mais celle d'une femme qui demandait Anita.

- Allo? dit-elle, Cruella?... Oui c'est une chose affreuse qui nous est arrivée... Je vois, rappelle-moi.

- Je suis sur que c'est elle, s'exclama Roger, ne soit pas naïve!

- Mais Roger, la police l'a convoquée, répliqua tristement Anita.

Riku fronça les sourcils avant d'aller voir Pongo et Perdita dans la cuisine. Ces derniers étaient allongés sur le sol l'un contre l'autre.

- On venait de les retrouver et voilà qu'on les perd de nouveau, souffla Perdita

- Ne t'en fait pas, on les retrouvera, dit Pongo

- C'est qui Cruella? demanda Riku

Les deux chiens se redressèrent en entendant ce prénom qui semblait être un synonyme de malheur.

- Où as-tu entendu ce nom? S'étonna le chien

- Votre maître accuse une certaine Cruella d'avoir kidnappé vos chiots ainsi que mon ami, répondit l'argenté

- C'est possible, souffla la chienne, tu te souviens du jour de leur naissance, elle voulait tous les acheter. Elle en était folle, surtout en apprenant que les tâches arrivaient dans peu de temps.

- Mais Roger avait refusé de les lui vendre et avait préféré les garder tous, se remémora Pongo

- Comment faire, surtout qu'on n'a aucune preuve que ce soit elle, souffla Riku

- L'appel du soir, c'est notre dernière chance peut-être que des chiens généreux veuillent bien nous aider à les retrouver.

...

Dans un manoir, Sora se sentait faible comme dans le vaisseau Gummi. La marque lui faisait souffrir, elle s'illuminait à travers ses poils châtains. Le garçon voyait de plus en plus trouble.

- Riku... souffla-t-il

...

Dans le parc près de la maison, Pongo aboyait appelant leurs congénères. Mais aucun son ne leur parvint. Riku baissa la tête. Il faisait nuit peu de chien sortait le soir à part peut-être les chiens des rues.

Soudain, un aboiement retentit. Riku sentit de nouveau l'espoir le prendre, il avait peut-être une chance, Pongo transmit le message malgré les réclamations de son maître qui voulait rentrer et l'obliger à se taire.

Pongo avait finalement réussi à transmettre son message, malgré les difficultés.

Les trois chiens étaient restés à la fenêtre, surveillant les activités.

Le message de Pongo avait passé les frontières de Londres jusque dans une petite ferme où un chien recouvert de poil, un chat aux poils tirant vers le roux ainsi qu'un cheval.

- C'est un message d'alerte, dit le chien

- Mon colonel que se passe-t-il? demanda le chat

- Sergent Tibs, c'est une mission de la plus haute importance. Grognard m'informe que quinze dalmatiens ainsi qu'un autre chiot ont été kidnappés à leur domicile. Avez-vous des informations? demanda le chien

- Oui mon colonel, depuis quelque temps, nous avons remarqué des activités étranges dans le manoir d'Enfer. Il y avait également de la fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée alors qu'il s'agit d'une maison abandonnée depuis des années, informa le chat

- Nous ferons bien mieux d'aller voir, dit le colonel

- Oui mon colonel, répondit Tibs

Le chat monta sur le dos du colonel sous les encouragements du capitaine.

Les deux animaux arrivèrent devant le manoir où la cheminée échappait de la fumée.

- Il y a bien quelqu'un mon colonel, dit le chat

- Va faire une reconnaissance, ordonna le chien

- Bien mon colonel.

Le chat grimpa sur des feuilles de lierre pour grimper. Tibs sauta vers une fenêtre entre-ouvert.

Dans le salon, Sora entendit des drôles de bruit. Il était au côté de Patch qui regardait la télévision. Les deux hommes qui les avaient kidnappés se nommer Horace et Jasper. Ils devaient les surveiller le temps qu'une personne devait arriver. La pièce était remplie de chiot Dalmatiens et pour avoir retrouvé un certain nombre, il pouvait être sur qu'ils étaient au total avec les chiots de Pongo et Perdita quatre vingt dix-neuf. Sora se demandait pourquoi ce nombre revenait?

Soudain, il vit un chat passer par un trou dans le mur. Sora partit discrètement vers l'étranger.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Sora

- Je suis le sergent Tibs, répondit le chat faisant avec ses pattes la révérence comme à l'armée, je viens faire un travail de reconnaissance. Je cherche les quinze chiots qui ont été kidnappés.

- Oui ils sont bien là, répondit le châtain, c'est Riku qui vous envoie?

- Riku? Nous savons que le message venait de Grognard, il venait de Londres de Pongo et Perdita, deux dalmatiens, répondit le sergent

- Cela veut dire que Riku aussi, sourit Sora, écoutez, mon nom est Sora, j'ai également été là quand les chiots ont été enlevés. Vous devez transmettre impérativement un message qui doit parvenir à Riku. Dîtes-lui "qu'il doit se dépêcher". J'ai entendu les paroles de nos kidnappeurs, ils comptent tous nous tuer. Je peux les retarder un peu mais tout seul, je n'y arriverai pas...

Soudain, la douleur revint.

- Vous allez bien? demanda Tibs

- Oui, allez-vous en! s'exclama Sora

Tout d'un coup, une bouteille de vin s'éclata sur le mur et le châtain vit Jasper et Horace vers eux.

- Va-t'en! cria le jeune garçon mordant la jambe de l'homme maigre du nom de Jasper.

Le chat disparut et comme promis, il transmit le message aux chiens.

...

A Londres, Pongo et Perdita entendirent les aboiements d'un chien.

- C'est le grand Danois, viens Riku, dit le père chien, Perdi!

La femelle hocha la tête et ils passèrent la porte pour aller vers la voix du grand Danois. Ce dernier les attendait et lorsqu'il les vit arriver vers eux, le chien commença à partir.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, expliqua le chien en courant, nous avons vu les chiots ainsi que votre ami dans le manoir d'Enfer.

- D'Enfer! s'exclama Perdita, c'était bien Cruella!

- Nous avons d'ailleurs un message pour un certain Riku de la part de Sora, il vous demande de vous dépêcher qu'il n'allait pas retenir leurs kidnappeurs très longtemps, ils veulent les tuer selon les mots de votre ami.

Riku écarquilla les yeux courant plus rapidement ainsi que le couple de chien sous les encouragements du grand Danois.

- Pourquoi ils veulent les tuer? demanda l'argenté.

- Nous ne savons pas mais nous devons se dépêcher, pour nos petits et ton ami, Sora a fait tellement pour nous qu'on doit l'aider, répondit Pongo.

...

Dans le manoir, Sora était terrifié, il était caché dans un des meubles troués avec quelques Dalmatiens. Il pouvait entendre la voix et voir la femme qui semblait être la patronne. Cette dernière était affreuse, ses cheveux décolorés étaient blancs d'un côté et noirs de l'autre. Ses yeux lui faisaient froids dans le dos tellement il avait peur. Elle portait sur elle une immense fourrure avec un sac assorti.

- Vous avez entendu, je veux que le travail soit fait ce soir! s'exclama la femme, la police est à mes trousses et je veux mon manteau de fourrure le plus rapidement possible avant de disparaître définitivement.

Sora écarquilla les yeux comprenant le pourquoi les chiots ont été enlevés ou achetés. C'était affreux et cette femme lui faisait aussi peur que sa sucrerie. Surtout que les deux idiots semblaient s'amuser à l'énerver. La femme leur prit une de leurs bouteilles avant de l'exploser dans la cheminée la femme repartit, fermant violemment la porte alors qu'un morceau de toit se détacha pour tomber sur la tête de Horace, un homme qui contrairement à Jasper était plutôt enrobé.

Le plus maigre ralluma la télévision et Sora vit au loin Tibs qui était revenu.

- Il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit, que tout le monde vienne avec nous! s'exclama le châtain, Patch ressemble les autres chiots nous allons passer par le trou près de la porte.

Le chiot hocha la tête et avertit discrètement ses amis qu'il fallait partir. Sora et Tibs faisaient les gendarmes pour calmer les rangs.

- Allez-y, souffla le chat à Sora, partez devant et guidez les premiers.

Sora hocha la tête passant par le trou. A l'extérieur de la pièce, les chiots s'étaient réunis, totalement perdus. Le châtain alla vers eux.

- Allons-nous cacher à l'étage, dit Sora.

Les chiots hochèrent la tête et ils suivirent leur compagnon à l'étage en bas tous les chiots qui passaient le trou les suivaient également. Sora sourit avant de continuer à monter. Ils arrivèrent vers différentes pièces dont une était une chambre à coucher. Le châtain invita tous les chiots à se réfugier dedans ou dans les meubles. Le stresse était à son comble surtout qu'Horace et Jasper étaient là.

Sora tremblait, pensant à Riku espérant qu'il arriverait avant que lui où l'un des chiots ne finisse à la casserole pour devenir un accessoire de mode.

Soudain, Jasper souleva le drap de la couverture et le châtain mordit le nez de l'homme avant de partir avec les Dalmatiens. Le sergent Tibs rejoignit Sora dans sa fuite mais ils furent bloqués dans une pièce totalement paniqués.

Le chat passa tous les chiots derrière lui mais il était aussi effrayé que les dalmatiens.

Soudain, le mur fut détruit et Sora vit Pongo, Perdita et Riku. Le châtain n'a jamais été aussi heureux en voyant son meilleur ami.

- Vite partez! s'exclama Riku montrant le mur.

Le couple s'occupait d'Horace et Jasper alors que les chiots partirent avec à leur tête le sergent Tibs. Sora alla vers Riku souriant.

- Tu as bien reçu mon message, dit le châtain

- Monsieur Sora ne peut pas s'occuper de deux adultes, je viens l'aider, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant ton message. Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne? Tu aurais pu t'en charger tout seul.

Sora baissa la tête mais il changea vite de sujet en voyant le dernier chiot partir et le châtain le suivit, coupant net à leur conversation.

Riku suivit Sora à l'extérieur pour les emmener dans une ferme. Les adultes les rejoignirent rapidement. Les quinze petits chiots étaient heureux de revoir leurs parents. Le châtain expliqua au couple que la femme voulait faire un manteau en peau de Dalmatien, effrayant Perdita. Pongo informa également qu'ils allaient ramener tout le monde sous les acclamations de toute la tribu de chiot.

Tibs vint vers Sora qui était au côté de Riku.

- Vous allez mieux c'est fantastique, sourit le chat.

Le châtain blêmit dangereusement.

- C'était juste de la panique, répondit rapidement Sora.

- Je peux comprendre. En tout cas, ménagez-vous, sourit Tibs avant de retourner auprès du colonel.

- Depuis quand le grand Sora panique? demanda suspicieux Riku

- Tu n'as pas vu cette femme, elle était prête à nous tuer. Elle avait le même comportement... Qu'un Shadow, souffla Sora

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose? demanda l'argenté, il faudra aller voir maître Yen-Sid après ce monde. Vérifier si tu vas vraiment bien.

- Mais je vais bien...

- Une personne qui reste pendant tout un voyage dans les toilettes ne va pas bien Sora!

Soudain, le capitaine les prévint qu'Horace et Jasper arrivent suivant leurs traces de pas présent dans la neige.

- Vite partez par l'arrière nous les retiendront, s'exclama le colonel.

Sora et tout le monde suivirent le conseil du chien et ils partirent. Le châtain restait auprès de Riku qui était plutôt content d'avoir son ami à ses côtés, au moins pour le surveiller.

- Pongo! Nous ferons mieux d'éviter de marcher dans la neige, elle laisse nos empreintes! s'exclama Sora.

- Il y a la rivière gelé pas loin allons-y en prenant le pont! répliqua Riku

- Bonne idée

Les adultes aidèrent les chiots à passer pour qu'ils aillent se cacher sous le pont. Riku fit de même avec Sora qui bouda un peu d'être vraiment pris pour un chiot. Tout le monde se retrouva sous le pont alors que la camionnette d'Horace et Jasper arrivèrent vers eux.

Soudain, Roly glissa sur la glace et Sora tenta tant bien que mal à la garder sous le pont avec sa Keyblade, utilisant le sort « Stop » pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne quitte la surface protégée.

Sora avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentrer. Il priait pour que les deux idiots partent rapidement. Son vœu fut exaucé et le châtain lâcha prise alors que Roly continuait de glisser jusqu'à être à découverte.

- Joli travail, sourit Riku, accroche-toi à ma queue, tu dois être épuisé.

Sora s'accrocha à la partie proposée de son ami lui permettant de glisser tranquillement. Patch attrapa la queue du châtain qui sourit. Riku soupira se disant qu'il n'avait demandé que Sora et non des Dalmatiens. Certains s'accrochaient à la queue de Perdita formant comme l'argenté une chaîne de chiot tandis que d'autre patinait sur la surface gelée.

Une fois, la rivière gelée passait, les chiens affrontèrent un terrible blizzard glacial. Sora et les autres chiots étaient congelés. Riku essayait de trouver un endroit où ils pourront se reposer voyant une énorme fatigue, surtout que son ami n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormir.

Soudain, un énorme chien vint vers Pongo, l'informant d'un message de la plus haute importance.

- Riku! Informe Perdita, nous avons un toit pour ce soir! cria Pongo.

La joie se faisait sentir et l'argenté transmit le message à la chienne qui demanda aux petits chiens de faire demi-tour.

L'endroit était une petite ferme avec quatre vaches qui étaient accueillantes, proposant du lait et de la nourriture pour Sora, Riku, Pongo et Perdita. Le châtain était totalement épuisé, tellement qu'une fois que son ami s'était allongé, il était parti se loger entre les pattes de l'argenté.

- Ne crois pas avoir encore gagné Sora, soupira Riku

L'argenté n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué qu'il avait un problème avec son ami, quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler. Riku pouvait être d'accord que Sora ne se sente pas bien. Après tout, la Keyblade n'aurait du aller à lui et il la apprit à ses dépends. Malgré le nombre de fois où il avait sauvé l'univers. Il avait failli devenir le treizième réceptacle de Xéhanort sans aucun avis. Mais il en était certain, il y avait autre chose. Surtout que Sora était plutôt du genre à aller dans le combat tête baissé et là il lui demandait de l'aide. Ils avaient pourtant réussi à survivre chacun de leur côté pendant la bataille pour le titre de maître de la Keyblade.

Le jeune garçon en était sur, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sora et l'argenté en était sur.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva aux aurores pour continuer leur périple jusqu'à un petit village où ils pourront demander de l'aide à un chien nommé Labrador pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux à Londres. Arrivé au village, Labrador les conduit dans une vieille usine de charbon.

Sora regarda la fenêtre et il vit une voiture rouge. Le châtain reconnut facilement la conductrice.

- C'est elle qui veut les tuer! Chuchota-t-il.

Riku regarda discrètement et il comprenait pourquoi son ami avait eu peur.

- Comment quitte-t-on la ville? demanda Sora, il y a Cruella ainsi qu'Horace et Jasper. Si nous quittons cet entrepôt nous pouvons être sur qu'ils nous attrapent.

Soudain, Pongo sortit de la suie et il ressortit tout noir. Riku comprit son idée après tout qui peut croire que des Dalmatiens se sont transformés en labrador noir. L'argenté se jeta dans la suie vite suivit de Sora et des chiots.

- Sora et Riku je compte sur votre aide les amis. Chacun fera un cortège de chiot. Sora, tu monteras en premier comme ça tu pourras donner les instructions aux chiots et faire un sort discret pour nous prévenir de ne pas sortir.

Le châtain hocha la tête demandant au petit de le suivre. Devant eux, Labrador ouvrit la marche. Le chien fit monter Sora en premier qui commença à donner les ordres aux premiers chiots. Le châtain surveillait scrupuleusement les rues. Riku arriva après et il demanda à Sora la situation. Rien n'avait changé. L'argenté repartit dans l'entrepôt alors que Pongo amenait une autre rangée de chiot. Labrador vérifia le moteur de temps en temps alors que Sora utilisa son sort de « Gravité » pour ralentir un temps soit peu le mécanicien.

Riku arriva et Labrador lui conseilla de monter à l'intérieur. L'argenté se mit au côté de son ami réceptionnant les chiots.

Soudain, Cruella arriva et Sora lança un sort « Glacier » qui passa près de la vitre de la vitre de l'entrepôt comme un flocon de neige. Riku prit son ami par la peau du cou et ils se cachèrent rapidement dans le camion de déménagement. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre la femme crier sur ses deux acolytes. Pongo décida de sortir avec les chiots tandis que Perdita accourait avec les chiots avant d'elle-même monter dans le camion. Le mâle prit les derniers bébés chiens avant que Jasper et Horace n'arrive à ouvrir la porte de derrière.

Tout d'un coup, des gouttes tombèrent sur les chiots les nettoyants légèrement. Pongo écarquilla les yeux avant d'ordonner aux petits de vite courir vers le camion. Lorsqu'un bloc de neige tomba sur l'un des bébés chiens enlevant la trace de suie. Cruella se mit à hurler le prénom de ses acolytes, indiquant la position des chiots qui commençaient à partir à bord du camion. Le père sauta dedans avec le dalmatien, grimpant dedans.

Sora écarquilla les yeux en voyant une aura sombre entourée Cruella. Cette dernière semblait prendre de plus en plus de volume, se transformant en femme avec huit pattes comme les araignées. Elle se mit à rire et sa voix faisait écho, les piques de glace tombèrent au sol alors qu'elle partit à l'assaut du camion.

- Leurs fourrures sont à moi! S'exclama-t-elle.

Ses yeux démontraient sa folie alors qu'elle tentait d'attraper la remorque du camion. La femme réussit à la l'attraper mais Sora sortit sa Keyblade frappant la main de Cruella. Cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en formalisé.

- Comment fait-on? demanda Riku

- C'est désormais un Shadow, nous devons la vaincre, répondit Sora d'un ton légèrement froid.

- Sora, tu vas bien?

Le châtain releva les yeux qui n'étaient plus d'un bleu limpide mais d'un jaune comme les sans-cœurs. Le garçon brandit sa Keyblade qui émana une lueur sombre comme les ténèbres.

- « _**Brasier**_ », cracha Sora alors qu'une boule de feu partit frapper violemment le buste de la femme qui se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Jamais vous ne me vaincrez, je suis indestructible! s'exclama Cruella.

Le jeune homme sourit et sauta en dehors du camion. Une marque en forme de coeur apparut doucement sur la poitrine de Sora qui frappa la femme de sa Keyblade.

- C'est fini! rétorqua-t-il alors que la femme explosa libérant un coeur derrière elle.

...

Dans le camion, Riku était surpris et encore le mot était un euphémisme. Il était sur que Sora avait eu les yeux jaunes comme les sans-cœurs.

Soudain, le châtain revint dans le camion, le sourire aux lèvres. Le plus grand remarqua que ses yeux étaient de nouveau bleus.

- Le problème est réglé, dit-il avec une voix douce

- Sora, tu me dois une explication! s'écria Riku

- Non, je ne t'en dois aucune, répliqua Sora un peu sèchement.

Coupant net à leur conversation, la serrure apparut près d'eux. Les deux garçons la verrouillèrent.

- Je t'emmène chez maître Yen-Sid que tu le veuilles ou non, dit Riku d'un ton catégorique, Pongo, Perdita, merci j'espère que vous rentreriez sain et sauf chez vous.

- Merci à vous les amis, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt, sourit Pongo.

Riku prit Sora par la peau du cou avant de partir.

...

Dans la tour de maître Yen-Sid, ce dernier avait du attacher solidement Sora pour éviter qu'il ne quitte les examens. Le sorcier avait remarqué un problème, voir même un énorme problème. Sur la poitrine de Sora, un coeur était dessiné. Le maître avait cherché dans ces ouvrages avant d'avoir trouvé la solution.

Il revint dans la salle où l'attendait Riku, Donald, Dingo, Axel et Mickey.

- J'ai de bien fâcheuse nouvelle, dit Yen-Sid

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a maître? demanda Mickey

- Une sorte de virus, répondit le sorcier caressant sa barbe, quelqu'un a implanté en Sora un virus.

- Est-il virulent? Intervint Riku

- Tout dépend, sur Sora, il est clair qu'il est très virulent. L'incubation du virus s'est fait vers son coeur. Il n'en mourra pas mais il peut ne plus savoir qui il est.

- Comment ça?

...

Dans la chambre, Sora haletait, regardant autour de lui. Soudain, des voix se firent entendre autour de lui, lui donnant la nausée.

-_ Terra..._

_- ... C'est moi le maître de X-Blade, tu me dois soumission!_

_- ... Jamais je ne te laisserai pas faire_

_- ... Ton destin est lié au mien!_

Sora avait mal, il voulait se défaire des liens qui le retenaient. Il hurlait un puissant « brasier » et les attaches qui le maintenaient prisonnier brûlèrent. Le châtain cracha du sang alors que la marque lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

- Axel, pleura Sora avant d'appeler le prénom de Riku.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Perdu sous les eaux

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec sans doute impatience. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai du en faire des recherches surtout pour les prénoms et leur orthographe^^. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Perdu sous les eaux**_

Riku ne savait que dire, Yen-Sid avait expliqué le mal qui rongeait son ami. Ce dernier souffrait à cause d'un virus qui réveillait peu à peu les êtres qui s'étaient liés à lui par le passé. Chacune de ses personnes avaient des souvenirs et c'étaient ces souvenirs qui risquaient de le détruire de l'intérieur.

La personne qui lui avait apposée le virus savait pertinemment les effets que cela aurait sur Sora. Axel ne pipait mot regardant la porte où Yen-Sid avait mis le châtain et il entra dedans.

Axel ou Lea selon les personnes étaient une personne plutôt grande et svelte, ses longs cheveux rouges feux faisaient penser à un hérisson. Ils contrastaient fortement avec le vert de ses yeux. Il possédait deux tatouages sous ses yeux. Il portait le manteau noir de l'Organisation XIII.

Le plus grand regarda la salle qui avait une odeur de cuir brûler et de sang. Axel vit Sora recroqueviller sur la table d'examen, pleurant. Le roux courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon ressemblait à un animal totalement apeuré.

Sora releva son regard et tomba sur les yeux émeraude de son ami.

- Axel, souffla le châtain avant de se jeter dans les bras du roux, tu es venu manger une glace à l'eau de mer avec moi?

Le roux écarquilla les yeux et il regarda Sora mais il remarqua une chose le regard de son ami n'était pas le même. Celui de Sora était habituellement doux et chaleureux alors que celui-ci c'était le regard que lui lançait son vieil ami quand ils se voyaient.

- Roxas? S'étonna Axel

Soudain, le châtain se prit la tête entre ses mains, hurlant.

- Roxas! s'exclama le roux.

- Axel, j'ai mal. Sora veut reprendre sa place, j'ai peu de temps, souffla le châtain, dis à Riku que ce n'est pas sa faute.

Sora s'écroula dans les bras d'Axel, évanouie.

- Roxas? Roxas! cria le roux choqué alertant les occupants de l'autre pièce.

Riku était arrivé dans la pièce et il sentit une forte odeur désagréable. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux en voyant du sang sur la table ainsi que les lanières brûlées. Yen-Sid secoua la tête, comprenant à peu près la situation. Une des personnes présente en Sora avait agi.

- Je crois que Sora ferait mieux de rester ici, quelque temps, dit le sorcier

- Non, souffla une voix faible et tout le monde regarda Sora qui se redresser un petit peu, je vais bien.

- Non Sora, tu ne vas pas bien! s'exclama Riku, maître Yen-Sid a raison, tu ferais mieux de rester ici.

- Pour faire quoi? Rester attaché pendant que Xéhanort utilise ses Shadows pour prendre le pouvoir! S'énerva Sora, je dois sauver les mondes pour moi c'est une priorité absolue.

- Oui mais ta santé risque d'être en jeu Sora, intervint Mickey, je refuse que dans ton état tu fasses quoi que soit. Surtout qu'on ignore comment retirer ce virus.

- C'est pour cela que je dois partir, ici ça ne sert à rien que je reste. Je serai seulement un cobaye, répliqua Sora se levant posant ses pieds au sol, c'était pour cela que je ne voulais pas en parler, voilà vos réactions. C'est « non Sora, tu ne vas pas bien » ou « tu dois rester ici ». Donc que vous le vouliez ou non, je viens.

Yen-Sid semblait soupirer alors que tout le monde regardait le maître attendant une réponse de sa part.

- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu reviens ici, dit le sorcier.

Sora hocha la tête avant de partir avec Riku pour le vaisseau Gummi. L'argenté soupirait, son ami était têtu se demandant de qui il tenait ce caractère buter.

Sora était assis dans le vaisseau attendant qu'ils soient arrivés à destination. Le châtain baissa la tête avant de respirer doucement sous le regard de Riku qui surveillait son ami. Ce dernier sentit une force le traverser alors qu'il arrivait dans le nouveau monde. Le garçon se leva de sa place allant vers la porte du vaisseau.

L'argenté quitta son poste voyant ce que comptait faire son ami mais il ne put arriver rapidement que Sora sauta.

- Sora! s'exclama Riku avant de voir de l'eau.

Le plus grand haletait, regardant dans la couche aqueuse la silhouette de son ami.

Dans l'eau, Sora se sentit comme dans le monde de la petite sirène. Ses membres étaient transformés. Une queue de poisson bleue apparut à la place de ses jambes, ses vêtements avaient disparu laissant son torse à la vue de tous. La marque était désormais visible. Sora s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau jusqu'à voir une crevasse qui l'attirait comme une abeille. Le châtain s'y engouffra dedans.

A la surface, Riku cherchait désespérément.

- Bon sang, tout le monde m'en voudra si je perds Sora de nouveau mais quelle idée aussi de sauter dans l'eau, soupira l'argenté.

Soudain, un bruit de bateau retentit dans ses oreilles et il en voit un non loin de lui.

- On dirait que la chance me sourit peut-être, sourit Riku sautant discrètement dans le bateau.

Le garçon soupira regardant le vieux bateau. Ce dernier était entièrement en ferraille rouillé. Tout le monde bougeait dans tous les sens et une personne retint l'attention de Riku. L'inconnu était vers la proue du bateau, la tête vers l'océan.

L'argenté décida d'aller vers lui pour avoir un peu plus d'information.

- Bonjour, dit Riku pour obtenir l'intention de son homologue. Ce dernier était vraiment très pâle, ses lunettes rondes prenaient presque la moitié de son visage qui pouvait former un trapèze. Ses cheveux châtains coupés courts avaient deux mèches qui encadraient son visage. L'homme était vêtu avec un long blouson vert kaki et des vêtements que Riku pourrait qualifier de « grand-père ».

- Bonjour, répondit l'homme d'une voix un peu nauséeuse avant de reporter sa tête vers l'océan pour vider son estomac de carotte, des rondelles de carotte alors que je n'en ai même pas mangé.

Riku retint une expression de dégoût mais imaginant d'où pouvait provenir le sang que crachait Sora c'était mission impossible.

- Excusez-moi, je dois vous répugner mais c'est ma toute première expédition. Cela fait des années que j'attendais un moment pareil donc je suis tout retourné et dans tous les sens du terme, dit le garçon

- Ce bateau va où? demanda Riku

- Vous ne savez pas? Vous devez être nouveau, sourit l'étranger, mon nom est Milo Thatch.

- Riku, dîtes-vous, suis-je la seule personne jeune que vous avez croisé dans ce bateau?

- Oui, je n'ai vu personne d'autre, pourquoi dont?

- Pour rien, répondit l'argenté.

- Pour répondre à votre première question, ce navire va nous emmener vers un monde englouti sous les mers, l'Atlantide, s'extasia Milo, j'en rêve depuis que je suis tout petit c'était d'ailleurs le rêve de mon grand-père.

Riku sourit. Il était sur que Sora aurait pu sympathiser avec Milo. L'argenté soupira se demandant vraiment où le châtain avait pu aller et comment il avait fait pour rester sous l'eau aussi longtemps.

- Je dois vous embêter, excusez-moi, dit Milo gêné.

- Non ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est juste que je suis à la recherche d'un ami qui a mystérieusement disparu, répondit Riku

- Ah bon? S'étonna l'homme, je peux vous aider à le retrouver!

-_ Tous les passagers sont priés de se rendre dans la zone d'embarquement!_ Intervint une voix de vieille femme coupant la conversation entre Riku et Milo

- Nous devons partir, dit ce dernier, venez Riku!

L'argenté soupira avant de suivre son nouveau guide. Ce dernier l'emmena dans une sorte d'ascenseur où ils étaient serrés comme des sardines. Riku écarquilla les yeux en voyant la nouvelle pièce. Un sous-marin sombre prenait presque entièrement la salle. Des centaines voir des milliers d'hommes firent monter des véhicules en tout genre, des étincelles se répercutaient dans plusieurs endroits.

Arrivé, Riku put admirer l'immensité de la pièce, regardant Milo qui était sur le point de manger des mouches.

Soudain, le malvoyant percuta un chariot rempli d'explosif, dont une arriva vers les pieds de Riku qui regarda le nom, « Dynamite ». L'argenté écarquilla les yeux se demandant quel genre d'expédition c'était.

- Vous ferez mieux de monter à bord, dit le maître des dynamites avec une voix digne des plus grands restaurateurs italiens. Ce dernier avait ses cheveux bruns coupés en coupe au bol, une moustache plutôt épaisse avec une allumette qui dépassait de ses lèvres.

Riku ne se fit pas dire deux fois surtout si quelqu'un se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas un membre de l'équipage. Mais il était prêt à tout pour retrouver Sora, il n'y avait pas à dire le châtain semblait s'amuser à disparaître et par la même occasion s'attirer les ennuies.

Le sous-marin plongea dans l'eau et Riku admirait l'océan sous une autre façon, cherchant son ami dans l'eau. Mais rien, il n'y avait absolu rien. Même pas des bulles d'oxygène, le bateau alluma ses voyants permettant de voir où aller le vaisseau. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus sombre et inquiétante. Riku pouvait de là où il était écouté le rapport de Milo sur la situation.

Dans les fonds marins, il y avait une créature nommer le Léviathan qui garde l'entrer de l'Atlantide. Riku ne comprenait pas trop les explications étant plutôt éloigné mais il avait compris comment on pouvait entrer dans l'Atlantide, la cité perdue.

L'argenté reporta son attention sur l'extérieur cherchant son ami dans l'obscurité mais toujours rien.

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans le sous-marin, Riku écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant. De tout ce qu'il avait connu, rien n'avait un son pareil, même les sans-cœurs n'avaient pas ce genre de bruit.

Une ombre passa près de Riku qui vit une chose sombre avec un sourire dément avant de disparaître.

Tout d'un coup, une secousse prit le sous-marin basculant Riku par dessus la barrière de sécurité pour se coller contre la vitre. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux voyant en réalité une machine.

L'évacuation d'urgence avait été déclarée tout le monde allait dans un sous-marin de sauvetage. Riku courut suivant Milo de très près qui lui ordonnait de le suivre jusqu'à l'endroit de l'évacuation.

L'appareil partit rapidement dans l'océan. Riku restait tout de même bien silencieux, ne disant rien pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Il avait l'habitude après tout il ne s'était pas tourner les pouces pendant que Sora dormait. Ce passage lui revenait tristement en tête. Il aurait du se douter que son ami serait parti le chercher, mais Riku avait pensé que le châtain serait resté avec la personne qu'il aime, Kairi. Malheureusement, Sora était parti à sa recherche, souffrant au manoir Oblivion tout ceci par sa faute.

Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé entre Axel et Sora, le roux n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler « Roxas », le simili de Sora.

Soudain, une fissure dans la vitre réveilla Riku qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Le vaisseau atteignit enfin la surface. Un homme ouvrit la trappe pour éclairer d'une lumière vive l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Devant eux, ils avaient une statue d'une tête de monstre.

Celui qui semblait être le chef de l'expédition, son nom, Rourke. C'était un homme d'un certain avec ses cheveux couleurs poivre et sel. Il portait un débardeur vert kaki. L'homme avait déposé une bougie pour rendre hommage aux hommes morts pendant l'attaque du Léviathan.

Riku regardait Milo qui était désormais son seul espoir de survivre et de retrouver Sora vivant. Enfin, il espérait vraiment qu'il trouverait son ami vivant et en parfaite santé. Le voyage était long et périlleux, Milo avait failli les faire tuer à plusieurs reprises à cause d'une petite erreur telle que lire le livre à l'envers.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'un endroit où une lanterne était suspendue au plafond. Le repas était confectionné par le maître coq que tout le monde surnommait « Cookie ». Riku trouvait que le repas était quelque peu déroutant, c'était pire que la cuisine de Kairi et l'argenté savait de quoi il parlait. La jeune fille avait un petit problème par rapport à la préparation des aliments. D'ailleurs quand ils devaient rester toute une journée sur l'île, c'était souvent Sora ou lui qui préparait le repas du midi.

Riku baissa la tête pensant à son ami, maître Yen-Sid l'avait pourtant bien prévenu que Sora serait quelque peu instable et là il en avait là preuve. Son compagnon avait quand même sauté dans l'eau pour ne pas réapparaître. Mais Riku pouvait être sur d'une chose son ami était en vie.

- Tu ne manges pas Riku? demanda la mécanicienne du petit groupe, son nom était Audrey. Elle était plutôt petite, brune mais elle possédait une force de point égale à celle d'un homme.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, souffla l'argenté

- Je peux te prendre ton repas? Intervint celui que tout le monde surnommait « la Taupe » ceci était une raison très simple, l'homme était étrange et il adorait creuser comme l'animal qu'il incarnait.

Riku donna son repas, regardant ses compagnons de route. Il y avait le docteur Amadou Gentil, un homme de couleur plutôt bronzé avec le crâne dégarni, Enzo l'homme dynamite, Audrey, la Taupe, madame Placard qui était une vieille dame un peu froide qui pensait qu'ils allaient « tous crever » et Cookie. L'argenté regarda vers le chef de l'expédition et il vit sa seconde, le lieutenant Helga. C'était une femme également froide et distance.

« Le genre de personne que Sora aimait bien dérider » pensa Riku

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion apparente.

Le soir arriva rapidement tout le monde était couché dans un sac de couchage dans une tente. Milo racontait son enfance avec son grand-père, Enzo parlait de sa première expérience avec une explosion, Audrey parlait de son rêve à ouvrir un deuxième magasin avec son père. Riku avait eu des informations de tout le monde sauf de « la Taupe ». Le guide voulait également connaître la vie de l'argenté mais une chance le docteur Gentil avait coupé court à la conversation avec quelques paroles incompréhensible.

Riku s'endormit rapidement mais il se fit réveiller en sursaut par la voix de Milo qui hurlait « au feu ». L'argenté se leva en trombe voyant des lucioles qui flambaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient.

La retraite était grandement envisagée. Riku grimpa dans un camion avec Audrey et Milo alors qu'un autre avait pris feu.

Soudain, le pont s'écroula entraînant tous les véhicules dans une chute vertigineuse. Riku utilisa un sort « soin » pour se régénérer. Il avait eu beaucoup de dégâts, des véhicules étaient hors services. Selon « la Taupe », ils étaient dans un volcan et il découvrit ceci avec la qualité de la pierre. Helga tira avec un pistolet à pompe mais elle n'atteignait pas le plafond. Selon la mascotte du groupe le magma de la dernière éruption à boucher la sortie du volcan.

- Tu es en train de nous dire que le volcan peut se réveiller n'importe quand? Paniqua le docteur

- Non, pour cela il faudrait une énorme explosion, s'exclama le maître roche

Tout le monde regardait Enzo qui tentait de réparer une minuterie avant de la ranger. Rourke appelait Milo pour analyser la situation malheureusement le guide avait disparu. Le chef de l'expédition décida d'avancer avec la foreuse pour avancer plus vite et percer les murs de roche.

Ils se stoppèrent vers un ravin. Milo était là admirant la vue étonnante. Riku et ses compagnons écarquillèrent les yeux, voyant une immense cité devant eux entourée par des immenses cascades. L'argenté n'en revenait pas de l'endroit. Il était magnifique.

Soudain, ils furent coupés par des personnages masqués. Ils étaient au moins cinq inconnus armés de lance. L'un d'eux s'avança vers les explorateurs parlant dans une langue totalement inconnue. Riku fronça les sourcils tentant de comprendre le charabia de ce qui semblerait être une femme avec le timbre de voix. Seul Milo arrivait à communiquer avec la personne.

Cette dernière enleva son masque alors qu'elle discutait avec Milo. Ses cheveux étonnamment blancs comme Riku, était coupé en dégrader. Ses yeux avaient une couleur bleu tirant vers le vert, son corps avait plein de tatouages bleus. La jeune femme sourit les accueillants dans la fameuse cité de l'Atlantide. Elle les convia même à rencontrer le roi de la cité perdue.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'immense cité remplie de vie et de charme. Ils arrivèrent au palais où la fille reparlait dans sa langue natale à la personne qui semblait être le souverain. Il avait plein de tatouage sur le corps et sur son crâne dégarni. Ses yeux étaient aussi blancs que sa longue barbe qui laissait apparaître un magnifique cristal bleu.

Soudain, quelqu'un apparut dans la salle du trône et Riku écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant Sora. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une tunique comme les Atlantes mais son torse était caché par un débardeur.

Le roi le vit et intima Sora à venir.

- Est-ce toi qui les as fais venir? demanda suspicieusement le roi

- Sire, je ne connais aucun d'eux, répondit Sora en regardant particulièrement Riku, il lui fit un signe discret qui signifiait qu'ils allaient en parler plus tard.

Le châtain disparut et l'argenté soupira. Rourke essaya de négocier avec le roi pour obtenir finalement une nuit.

Les explorateurs sortirent et Riku en profita pour s'éloigner d'eux pendant qu'ils cherchaient une personne pour séduire la princesse et recueillir quelque information.

Sora était accoudé à un pilier en pierre et attendait que son ami se manifeste, ce qui arriva vite.

- Je te perds dans l'océan et je te trouve ici, dit Riku, Yen-Sid t'avait prévenu pour cette chose mais tu n'écoutes jamais...

- Quelque chose m'a attiré ici, le coupa Sora, je ne sais pas quand j'étais dans le vaisseau j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'appeler. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici. C'est Kida qui m'a « sauvé ». Elle m'a trouvé sur les marches de l'escalier, inconscient.

- Il faut que tu rentres chez Yen-Sid, répliqua l'argenté.

- On ne peut pas, pas tout de suite. Je veux savoir pourquoi cette voix m'a appelé.

- Tu me promets qu'une fois cela fait tu rentreras avec moi chez Yen-Sid?

- Oui je te le promets. Bon je meurs de faim! Viens je vais te montrer un petit coin sympa, sourit Sora

Le châtain conduit son ami dans un petit restaurant où il avait plein de nourriture étrange mais Sora ne s'en formalisait pas, parlant avec Riku.

- Et bien, tu as fait plein de connaissance sans moi, sourit-il, mais je ne sais pas tu devrais te méfier de Rourke.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Riku

- Je l'ignore mais une impression, souffla Sora.

La conversation se fit plus joyeuse entre les deux garçons. Le châtain expliqua également à son compagnon qu'il avait découvert par un heureux hasard la chose que cherchait Milo, le coeur de l'Atlantide mais que le roi l'avait formellement interdit de retourner là-bas. Les deux garçons retournèrent au palais et Sora laissa son ami devant les portes du palais.

- Tu dors ici? S'étonna Riku

- Le temps qu'il faut, lorsque le roi a vu ma marque il m'a dit de rester ici le temps qu'il faut, expliqua Sora

- Il sait quelque chose?

- Je ne sais pas, bonne nuit Riku, sourit le châtain.

Le plus jeune rentra à l'intérieur tandis que l'argenté soupira décidant d'aller se reposer également mais en chemin il vit Rourke armé ainsi que la princesse de ce monde aux prises avec Helga.

- Riku va-t'en! S'exclama Milo, ils sont à la recherche du coeur de l'Atlantide.

Mais il fut violemment empoigner par les hommes de Rourke. Riku écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte que l'impression de Sora était fondée. Enzo explosa la porte d'entrée et Helga menaçait la fille du roi avec son arme ordonnant à ce qu'on fouille de partout. En entendant le boucan, Sora apparut et il sortit sa Keyblade prêt à affronter les intrus. Le roi stoppa son invité.

- Ils ont ma fille, dit-il en explication.

Rourke vit le châtain avant de sourire.

- Il semblerait que nous avons un gêneur supplémentaire, dit-il en pointant son arme sur Sora

- Laissez-le! s'exclama Riku.

Le chef alla vers l'argenté.

- Quoi c'est ton petit-ami? Sourit Rourke pointant désormais son arme sur Riku, dîtes-moi où je peux trouver ce que je cherche où il mourra.

- Laissez-le! Je sais où se trouve ce que vous cherchez, intervint Sora

- Non Sora, s'exclama le roi, tu ne dois pas t'en approcher.

Rourke s'avança vers le châtain le toisant.

- Vous cherchez le coeur de l'Atlantide, je sais où il est! dit le plus jeune, mais je vous y conduis à une condition c'est que vous laissez Riku!

- Je vais reformuler les termes du contrat gamin, tu nous conduis au coeur de l'Atlantide sinon on tue ton ami ou mieux encore on s'occupe du roi!

Soudain, un homme de main de Rourke frappa fortement le vieil homme qui s'effondra au sol.

- Si tu ne veux pas que ton ami subisse la même chose que le roi, sourit Rourke prenant Riku et pointant son arme contre la tempe de ce dernier.

Sora écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

- Sora ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils veulent, s'exclama Riku mais il se fit frapper violemment.

- Venez, dit le châtain

Sora les conduit jusqu'à une plate-forme qui commença à descendre Rourke emmena Riku et Milo dessus. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle immense remplie de pierre. La pièce était vide mais au dessus d'un immense lac il y avait le cristal qui était entouré par des statues de pierre formant des visages.

- Jackpot, sourit Rourke

- Maintenant vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, dit Sora

- Oh que si j'ai encore besoin de toi comment récupère-ton le cristal?

- Je n'en sais rien, répliqua le châtain

- Monsieur Thatch?

- Il ne le dise pas, répondit-il paniqué.

Rourke s'avança vers le rebord et il frappa dans une pierre qui tomba dans l'eau. Le cristal vira un terrifiant rouge vif. Des lumières entouraient la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière s'arrête sur Sora qui entendit de nouveau une voix dans sa tête. Il se sentit hypnotiser, la marque sur sa poitrine apparut. Riku regarda son ami qui commença à avancer doucement alors que Rourke s'énervait avec Milo pour obtenir une explication. Sora continua à avancer posant son pied sur l'eau marchant dessus. Il se sentait attirer par le cristal. Les statues de pierre s'étirèrent alors que les lumières touchèrent Sora qui commença à aller dans le cristal.

Riku ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami était rentré dans le cristal, il ne faisait pas parti de ce monde. Les statues se mirent à tourner plus rapidement alors qu'une lumière se divisa en deux et l'argenté écarquilla les yeux en ne voyant pas uniquement Sora. Les deux personnes descendirent. Le cristal avait disparu laissant deux personnes à la place. Les visages de pierre tombèrent dans l'eau mais les éclaboussures ne les touchaient pas. Riku fut surpris en voyant que la deuxième personne n'était autre que Roxas. Ce dernier portait Sora qui était inconscient.

Riku courut vers le rebord mais il fut arrêté par Rourke qui sourit.

- Voilà le fameux plan de maître Xéhanort, dit-il étonnant l'argenté.

Roxas s'avança vers le rivage, tenant fermement Sora contre lui. Rourke sortit une arme et la pointant sur Milo.

- Demande lui de nous donner le gamin et aucun mal ne lui sera fait! s'exclama le chef.

- Quoi! S'exclamèrent Riku et Milo

- Ce gamin possède désormais le cristal en lui, dit Rourke, donc vous allez me le donner sans faire d'histoire.

- Hors de question, répliqua Roxas. Ce dernier était un garçon blond aux cheveux qui ne connaissaient nullement la gravité, ses yeux étaient aussi beaux que ceux de Sora, il était vêtu de ses vêtements de la cité du crépuscule.

Milo commença à paniquer en voyant Rourke qui déposa son doigt sur la gâchette.

- S'il te plaît! Donne-lui ce qu'il demande, paniqua Milo

Roxas cracha presque avant de donner Sora. Rourke sourit de manière folle avant de remonter. Il enferma le châtain dans une caisse sous le regard furieux de Roxas.

- Tu aurais du me laisser m'en occuper, râla le blond

- Si je t'avais laissé faire, tu risquais de mettre en danger la vie de Milo et de d'autre personne, répliqua Riku.

- Riku, le roi veut te parler, dit le docteur.

L'argenté alla vers le roi ainsi que Roxas.

- Où est Sora? demanda-t-il

- Parti avec Rourke, répondit le blond

Le souverain écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

- Tout ceci est de ma faute, j'aurai du empêcher tout ceci d'arriver mais en voyant la marque de Sora...

Le roi toussa essayant de se reprendre.

- Cela remonte quand nous étions encore à la surface. Un homme mystérieux vêtu de noir nous avait donné une puissance. C'était le cristal que vous avez vu. Cet homme se nommait Xéhanort.

Riku écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom de l'homme.

- Cela explique tout, souffla Roxas, Xéhanort convoite quelque chose en Sora quelle meilleur façon de l'obtenir que l'emmenant dans un monde où il a touché un point influençable.

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Riku

- Les barrières de Sora se sont affaiblies depuis un moment. En réalité depuis qu'il s'est sacrifié pour Kairi. Le coeur de Sora m'a libéré et je suis devenu son simili. Pendant l'année de mon existence, quand Sora dormait j'étais en quelque sorte connecter à lui, son coeur se reconstruisait mais les barrières se sont de nouveau affaiblies dans les mondes des rêves. Ventus avait tenté de protéger Sora l'entourant de son armure. Malheureusement, les cauchemars ont attaqué l'armure et l'ont transformé. Mais les barrières de Sora se sont entièrement détruite quand tu as voulu le sauver et vaincu l'armure cauchemar.

Riku écarquilla les yeux en entendant tout ceci.

- Tu m'as rencontré, tu as rencontré Ventus et tu as rencontré Xion. Nous sommes en quelque sorte les gardiens du coeur de Sora. Nous le protégions mais Xéhanort avait profité que les barrières du coeur de Sora ne se soient pas encore reformées pour agir. Il a apposé le virus, nous séparant de plus en plus de Sora. Le cristal a fini une partie du travail et me voilà. Il ne reste plus que Xion et Ventus dans le coeur de Sora.

- Ventus? Attends ça veut dire qu'il y a aussi Vanitas! s'exclama Riku

- Oui

- Donc Rourke est sans doute un Shadow, souffla l'argenté.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? S'étonna Roxas

- Tu m'as dit que le virus vous séparait petit à petit de Sora et si c'est le cas de Ventus alors cela veut dire que Vanitas s'éloigne également, j'aurai du y penser!

- Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu veux dire

- Roxas, allons sauver Sora! Sourit Riku

- Je n'attendais que ça, répliqua le blond

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
